Celestial Butterfly
by Inuyasha's Princess17
Summary: Letting go of the past is easier said than done, especially when the man she loved unexpectedly married another. Now she faces the challenges of moving on. But will she be able too when she discovers the truth behind Sesshoumaru's marriage? SR KI
1. Going Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Please forgive any and all grammar or spelling errors!

* * *

Please review…but remember that I do NOT accept flames. Flames are rude and disrespect to anyone who puts time into writing fanfiction. However, Polite Constructive Crticism is accepted. 

Check out my author's profile for my MySpaceURL if you have an myspace account and for update stats for this story and my others.

This is a Rin/Sess and Kag/Inu story…these are the pairs I am focusing on…This chapter is sort of slow…but please give my new story a chance and read at least until chapter two before you decide not to read it anymore. Thank you soooo much!

**_This story is NOT a part of FF2L or TFLUF…its an entirely new story!_**

**Celestial Butterfly**  
**Chapter One: Going Home**

She walked down the narrow stone path that led to the shore and away from the Tama Mansion. Her arms crossed tightly over her forearms to hug the small blanket to her body. The moon lingered high over the angelic ocean, casting an eerie glow onto the water. A soft sigh escaped her lips the second her feet squished in the sand. Her hair wiped wildly as the wind picked up. She walked a few more steps and reached her rock. The rock that she has spent many nights during her childhood. Taking a seat and sitting back so she could look up at the stars, her heavy heart let out a small quiver. Rin was glad to be back, but the reason for having to return to her hometown hurt more then she cared too admit. Her lips fell further into a frown when her jumbled confused thoughts began to run ramped in her mind.

Her life had been a fairy tale, she had the perfect parents, the perfect friends, the perfect everything. But then one faithful night, everything came to a crashing halt when a drunk driver killed her mother and father. She was thirteen when it happened, she had been too young to be alone in the world. Officials had wanted to send her to a home to deal with the death of her parents alone, but luckily the Tama family had been a very close friend of her family. Inutaisho was her father's best friend. The Tama family had taken her in, had given her a home, helped her though her pain, and gave her back a family. A smile graced her lips, her warm cinnamon eyes watching the waves crashing against the rocks before her.

A year later, when she was fourteen the Tamas moved across the country leaving behind their hometown. Rin had been upset at first, so had the brothers. Moving meant leaving behind the gang, the children they had grown up with. It meant saying goodbye to Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Kouga probably forever. Sesshoumaru was three years older than Inuyasha and Rin, and even though he was very indifferent towards people, he still considered the four his good friends as well. The three teenagers had tried to stay in contact with their friends but as time passed and their new lives began that contact grew less and less.

Four years passed and Rin became incredibly close to the brothers in different ways. Inuyasha in the events of the struggles of being in a new school, and having no friends became the greatest friend she could ever ask for. He knew her inside out and she knew him just as well. She had been there when he first met Kikyou, she watched as he fell in love with her, and she had cried with him when Kikyou ripped his heart from his chest. Rin shifted on the rock, bringing her foot to rest underneath her.

As for Sesshoumaru…

A tear trickled from her eye. Sesshoumaru was the love of her life. She knew that beyond a shadow of a doubt. She was sixteen when their relationship had begun. He was nineteen and heading straight to college having already two years of dual enrollment under his belt. She remembered the first time he kissed like it was yesterday. So soft…so warm…so perfect. Inuyasha had caught them. A smirk spread across her lips, she had never heard her friend laugh so hard and Sesshoumaru leave a room so fast. But that had been so long ago. For two years their relationship continued and blossomed. She got to see a side of Sesshoumaru that nobody had ever had the privilege to see not even his family. He was always expressionless but she had learned that the doorway to him could be seen briefly though his cold eyes. She had even over heard Inutaisho tell Izayoi that Sesshoumaru planned to ask Rin to marry him after she graduated. She had been thrilled and danced around the house for days causing everybody to wonder if she had taken up drinking or something. And so her life had become perfect again.

But apparently fate disliked her being happy. Three months ago Sesshoumaru suddenly married Kagura, the daughter of Naraku who was the owner of an equally powerful company as the Tama Corporation. Rin had found out about the arrangement the night before the wedding. Sesshoumaru and her were supposed to spend the evening together to celebrate her last day of being a junior in high school. She was supposed to meet him at his apartment but instead was stopped when a man delivered a letter from Sesshoumaru before she left her house. The note had simply told her that he had met someone new and that Kagura had become to mean more to him than anyone. He was very sorry, but he could not longer deny his heart.

Rin scowled, '_what heart?'_

She had run straight to Izayoi given that she was the only one home. Izayoi comforted her the best she could. The older woman had told her that Sesshoumaru and Kagura were going to be married in the morning and that they had been planning it for at least a month. It had been a long and hard summer for her. She dealt with a shattered heart and a lot of anger. Luckily Inuyasha had been there for her every step of the way. Neither Inuyasha nor her attended the wedding. And they had come to find out that everyone but them had known about Kagura and Sesshoumaru. That had caused a lot of strife in the family. Inuyasha outwardly expressed his anger at his parents and his brother for what they had done. Inutaisho and Izayoi apologized daily, they had assumed Sesshoumaru would end things with Rin sooner and more appropriately. Rin did not know much of what happened after Sesshoumaru and Kagura left for their honeymoon, she could not see much outside her own pain.

She had fallen into a deep depression for over a month, only speaking to Inuyasha. She could not see how her life could possibly go on. Everyone was worried but nobody more so than her best friend. One night, in a desperate attempt to help her, Inuyasha had drug out of bed and to the ice skating rink he had rented for the evening. He knew she loved ice-skating and hoped that it would be something she could use to release the hurt and anger that was building up inside her. It had been the best thing he could have done for her. She skated everyday – in the morning, in the afternoon, at night. It was her release and through that she found the strength go on and return to her old self. Though her heart was still broken and it still hurt, she was able to block it all out and start to move on.

Three months after Sesshoumaru's marriage, Inutaisho moved the family minus his eldest son back to their hometown. He commissioned a skating rink to be added to the family's mansion by the sea. Inuyasha and Rin were thrilled to come home. The first move had brought them both heartache and they wanted so much to return to their long lost friends. They were going home.

Rin's mind returned to reality and she stretched allowing a yawn to escape her lips. They had been back only two days and her first day of her senior year would start tomorrow. She was eager to see her old friends.

"What are you doing out here so late at night?" a familiar voice broke her train of thought, causing her to gasp in fright.

Inuyasha chuckled and took a seat next to her on her rock.

Rin slapped him on the back of his head, "You scared me!"

He smirked and wrapped his arm around her, "So what are you doing?"

"Do you have to ask?" Rin replied resting her head against his shoulder.

"Not really…"

"Then why did you ask me twice?" Rin teased.

"I…ah I…huh?"

She giggled, "Never mind. So are you ready for tomorrow?"

Inuyasha yawned, "Hell yeah, can't wait. I found Kagome's email address but I don't know if she has changed it since the last time I talked to her," he was silent for a moment, "damn I think that was over a year ago. But I emailed her anyway and told her we were back in town."

The pair settled into a comfortable silence staring up at the star filled sky.

"Do you think everybody has changed?" Rin pondered, reaching down to scratch the side of her leg.

"Hell, Rin, we've changed. Its only natural for people too over time."

"I suppose," she responded looking down at her lap.

"Don't worry," Inuyasha replied, pulling Rin close, "everything is going to go great tomorrow and if you need me at all, I am only a phone call away."

Rin shook her head, "Inuyasha, you are not supposed to use your cell phone at school, stupid."

"Never stopped me before!"

She laughed, "Why doesn't that surprise me. So what do you think about seeing Kagome again?"

He shrugged, "I don't know what you are talking about…" he replied, brushing her comment off.

"Ha! Don't give me that. You used to have the biggest crush on her!"

Rin watched Inuyasha's face turn bright red and smiled brightly knowing that Inuyasha had always like Kagome.

"I didn't! We were just good friends, that is all."

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say Inuyasha."

"Feh, whatever is right. So are you still planning to see visit your parents grave tomorrow after school?"

"Yep, are you still going to go with me?"

Inuyasha moved to get up, nudging Rin to stand as well, "Yeah, I would never ditch out on you."

Rin smiled, readjusting the blanket around her body as she stood, "Not even for Kagome?"

"Shut up, that was a long time ago," he retorted and began trotting up the path back towards the mansion.

The female shook her head, her hand came up to grasp the sapphire crescent moon charm on her neck, a gift from Sesshoumaru that she couldn't bare to part with. Things were going to get better she just knew it. Tomorrow was the first day of school and her senior year. She had learned to block out the pain caused by Sesshoumaru, she had learned that there was more to life and if he didn't want her then she hoped that he had a happy life. He would always mean something to her but she was bound and determined to have a happy life too. Tomorrow as a brand new day and she planned to take every advantage and start over even if her heart was still gluing itself back to together.

"Hey are you coming or what?" Inuyasha called from halfway up the hill.

Rin realized she had been lost in her thoughts again and began running up the path, "Yeah," she yelled back. Tomorrow really was a brand new day.

--------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru rose out of bed, grabbing his robe off the bedpost and putting it on. He walked silently to the French doors in his bedroom and walked out onto the balcony. Behind him he could hear his wife's shallow breaths as she slept. The wind blew his long silver strands to his left. His deep amber eyes found the moon, and he stood there staring at it for a long time.

He had never felt this feeling before, it had been with him since he had decided to marry Kagura. It was a feeling of emptiness…his soul had become an eternal abyss that could only be filled by one person. He had never really felt emotions before her. He never cared enough to bother trying. But she slowly but surely crept into his heart and claimed it for her own. She would always have it too, but she was out of his reach now. She would never forgive him for what he had done. He could not blame her either. They had been together for two years and without warning he left her to marry another. He had tried to break things off with her for nearly a month but every time he looked in those sparkling eyes he couldn't do it. He couldn't give her up. She was his weakness…his only weakness. And so as his brother called it, he took the coward's way out. He nearly killed his brother at that comment because at first he had not looked at it that way. He saw his method as a way to avoid the emotional mess she would be in if he had confronted her.

The emotions Rin had caused would soon die with the remainder of his heart. He constantly reminded himself that he needed nobody. He _was_ the cold-hearted bastard that most people took him for. He had his reasons for hurting the only female that he would ever love. But they were his, and it no longer mattered. Kagura was his wife, Rin would find someone new, and he would be left with nothing. Everything was as it should be. Even though the though of someone else holding his Rin was unbearable…_everything was as it should be_.

* * *

**Aftewards**

There is the first chappy. Sorry it is kind short but the chapters will get longer. Below are some questions that you might be wondering and if you have more, feel free to asking and I will try to answer them in the next chapter.

Please understand that I am in my senior year of college and I don't have much time. I will update when I can, but I have been itching to write this story for so long that I will probably update at least once a month, if not more.

ROH…I have had such writer's block with that story. I am over half way done with the next chappy and I know what I want to happen but everytime I write it comes out horrible. So I will try to update that one as soon as I can…Sorry

---------------------------------------

**Questions you might have…  
**feel free to ask questionsbut leave me your email address in your review so that I can contact you

**Ages?**

Rin, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Kouga, Kikyou between 17-18 (seniors in high school)  
Kohaku, Shippo, Souta 16 (juniors in high school)  
Sesshoumaru 21 (going on first year out of college – vice president of Tama Corporation)  
Kagura 20 (junior in college - she had one year of dual enrollment in HS)  
Naraku, Inutaisho, Iza between 40-45

**Quick summary of chap…**

The gang grew up together and was great friends. Rin's parents died when she was 13 and the Tama's took her in as part of the family. When Rin was 14 the family moved across the country away from Kagome, Kouga, Miroku, and Sango. Rin became close to Inuyasha and they became best friends. Inuyasha met and fell in love with Kikyou but she broke his heart. Rin fell in love with Sesshoumaru and their relationship started when she was 16. The Tamas were away from their hometown for four years but moved back three months after Sesshoumaru suddenly married Kagura. Sesshoumaru and Kagura did not move with the family. Inuyasha and Rin are starting their senior year hoping to rekindle their friendships with Kagome, Kouga, Miroku and Sango.

**Misc. Facts**

Rin and Sess relationship only lasted two years before he left her to marry Kagura.  
Inuyasha and Kikyou's relationship lasted for two and half years and ended when just before his 17th birthday.  
Nobody but the Tama family knows about Rin and Sesshoumaru's relationship.

--------------------------------

**Preview of Chapter Two**

Rin and Inuyasha's return  
Kagome and the others reaction to it  
Old feelings resurface for a pair  
A new School year with fun and excitement begins!

Please REVIEW!

Until Next Time…


	2. Old Friends, New Start

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters Or Vermilion by Slipknot

Please forgive any and all grammar or spelling errors!

* * *

**Important Author Notes**

1-This is a Rin/Sess and Inu/kag story, it may seem like a rin/inu but that is just part of the plot.

2- In this fic high is four classes a day for a semester and then four new classes the next term

3-This chap is prolly a lil slow. I'm still developing the plot and whatnot. Next chap should be better.

**Celestial Butterfly  
Chapter Two: Old Friends, New Start**

Inuyasha yawned loudly as he slipped his red muscle shirt over his head. His amber eyes found the large red digits of his clocks and he snorted, straightening out his shirt. It was obviously summer was over, considering that he was up before dawn. Another yawn escaped his lips while his back arched and his arms stretched above his head.

New year, new school. He was excited yet a little nervous. He had missed his old friends a lot but like Rin he wondered if they would still be able to rekindle their friendship. It had been nearly four years since Rin and he had last seen any of them. Inuyasha had witnessed first hand how friends grow apart and never speak again.

"_Hard to say what caught my attention, fixed and crazed, aphid attraction…" _

Inuyasha jumped at the music emerging from his cell phone, which was still hooked to the charger. Walking across the room towards the nightstand next to his bed, he mumbled under his breath wondering who the hell would be calling him at six in the morning. After reaching his destination, he grabbed his cell with one hand and pulled the charger's plug from his phone.

His eyes darkened at the name on the ID and he flipped his phone up to press the answer button, "Hello?" he asked somewhat annoyed because of the slight ache of his heart.

"Hey, baby," her smooth silky voice fluttered into his ear.

He let out a heavy breath of air, "Yes, Kikyou?"

"I was just calling to say that I am sorry for being so selfish. I really miss you, baby."

"And you just felt the need to call me at six thirty in the morning to tell me this?" Inuyasha questioned reaching for the watch on the dresser.

"I have been thinking about it all night. I couldn't get you out of my head," she pouted, "Maybe you could pick me up for school and we could talk about things."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Obviously you are last to know," he mumbled.

"Last to know what?"

"We moved over the summer."

Kikyou half shrieked and half grasped, "What! Where!"

"My father moved us back home; where my brother, Rin and I grew up," he answered grabbing his keys and his backpack as he walked to door.

"When were you going to tell me?" she asked, clearly offended.

"I don't know, Kikyou. Listen, I have to go, I will talk to you later." He quickly ended the conversation by snapping his phone shut. He really did not want to talk to her right now especially since now he would feel a pain tug at his heart all day because she called.

Inuyasha yanked his door open and walked across the large hall to Rin's room. Rolling his neck back then over and forward, he knocked on her door. Inside, he could hear her shuffling around and her call that she would be right there. He waited for what felt like a good minute, before she finally opened her door.

Immediately he noticed her little read puffy nose. He did not have to ask, or even think about it; he already knew why and about whom she had been crying over. Inuyasha studied her face for a moment, frowning at the smile she gave him. It was evident she put on a mask every time she was not alone. He understood how she felt…well not entirely. He had seen what was coming between Kikyou and he; however, Rin had her happiness ripped from her heart completely unexpected. Only to find out he was in love with someone else. One of the hardest things in life is to see the one you love, love someone else.

"Are you ready?" he asked, deciding to ignore the fact that she had been crying in fear of upsetting her.

"Yep," she responded giving him another not so cheery smile and noticing the expression on his face, "and don't give that look. I am fine."

"Could have fooled me," he snorted as he reached up and stroked the side of her warm cheek with his hand, "are you sure?"

Rin's eyes softened and she gave him a small but genuine smile, "yes…" she paused taking a breath, "the doctors say I will live." She shut her door, adjusted her Louis Vuton handbag on her shoulder and switched her notebook to the other hand.

Inuyasha stoked her cheek with his thumb one more time before offering her a big grin, "Damn, and I thought I was going to finally get my hands on your frost blue Porsche 911, Turbo S Cabriolet for my collection!"

"In your dreams," she giggled, walking away and shaking her head, "and probably not even then, that car is mine and nobody touches it…not even you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Miroku looked out at the sea of students arriving at school. Sango and he sat in his parked car, which faced away from the senior parking lot entrance so that he could chuckle at the poor souls who exited the school buses on the other side of the fence. He popped another lemon drop in his mouth as his purple eyes glittered in amusement.

"Do you really think she is happy?" Sango asked as she flipped up the mirror cover on the sun visor of her boyfriend's black, convertible Pontiac Trans Am.

"Who?" Miroku replied, giving a very pleased smirk to the freshman whom stared longing through the chain-linked fence at the senior's car.

"Kagome, you dope!" Sango retorted as she checked her make-up.

"What about Kagome?"

Sango's face turned a slight shade of red, "Argh, don't you listen to anything I say?"

"Only when you are moaning it, my dear."

Miroku quickly discovered the error of his words when he was smacked hard in the back of his skull, which caused his head to snap forward and his forehead to strike the top of the steering wheel. He groaned loudly, rubbing his new lumps with each hand.

"You are truly unbelievable sometimes," Sango snapped, sitting roughly back in her seat next to Miroku.

"My apologies, my love."

Sango nodded an acceptance and continued with her thoughts, "I honestly don't think Kagome is all that happy with Kouga."

"What makes you think that?" Miroku asked, his eyes noticing how random people began to stop and stare at something behind him.

"Well, its because Kagome is the type of person to put other feelings before hers. I think she loves Kouga but, I am certain she is not in love with him. However, she stays with him because she doesn't want to hurt him."

Miroku only half heard Sango as he turned his head to see what everyone was staring and whispering about. Sango caught sight of his movement and followed suit. Her eyebrows scrunched together and her eyes grew wide as a brand new 2006 Jaguar XKR convertible drove into the senior parking lot.

"Who is that?" she asked, straining her chocolate orbs in the early morning sunlight to see who was driving the vehicle.

Her boyfriend felt drool slide of his lip as he stared open-mouthed at the car, "I…I don't know, babe."

By now Sango could make out two figures, a male with what looked like white hair and a dark hair female, both of whom wore sunglasses, "Wait a minute?"

"Is that?" Miroku said, verbalizing what Sango was about to remark.

The car drove closer and parked in the row behind Miroku's car, three spaces down. Everyone in the area watched the pair exit the car, everyone wondering the same thing, except for two people.

"No way!" Sango exclaimed, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips, "no fucking way!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha parked his extremely nice car, but unlike the other drivers, he made sure that he straddled the yellow line, taking up two spaces so that there was plenty of room between his car and the others around it.

Rin jumped out of her best friend's car before he pressed the button that lifted the hood up. She watched him reach underneath the seat and produce the material he used to cover his car when they were in public places. She pulled the bottom of her jean skirt down and took a step back away from the car, when Inuyasha flung the cover of the car, straightening it out.

It was a few minutes before he successfully achieved his goal. Inuyasha hit the alarm button on his keychain and chuckled, "Heh, nobody will be able to breathe on my car or the alarm will go off," he said to Rin as she moved from her spot to walk beside him towards the school.

She took a moment to look around and immediately noticed how nearly everyone was staring at them wide-eyed and mouth agape, "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

Rin hugged her notebook tighter to her chest, felling slightly uncomfortable with so many eyes glued to them, "Do you ever get the feeling that people are staring at you?"

"Feh, all the time," he responded only now taking note of the reactions they were receiving from their fellow students, "how many people show up in a car as badass as mine? Of course people are going to stare, Rin."

"I suppose…"

"Besides, our families practically own this town and they are one of the richest families in the country, so you should be used to the stares by now, " he cockily added. "Or if you don't like it you could always go to the private school up north with all the other children of rich families."

"Ahhh, let me think about that….No!" Rin responded, punching Inuyasha in the shoulder, "public school is way more fun."

Inuyasha laughed, "I couldn't agree more…"

The pair walked out of the parking lot and into the courtyard. Inuyasha retrieved the schedules that his mother gave him from his pocket and handed Rin's to her. Neither of them noticed the two people walking up behind them until the male spoken.

"Finally, after four years, you finally decide to grace us with your presence," Miroku said, laughing when he startled the pair. He watched amused as both Inuyasha and Rin spun around squinting their eyes at Sango and him, then all out laughed when their eyes grew the size of saucers.

"Long time no talk eh? Sango added, smiling from ear to ear.

"Sango!" Rin exclaimed.

"Miroku! What's up man?" Inuyasha cut in, nonchalantly shaking his old friend's hand.

At that point, Sango and Rin had embraced, laughing and talking nearly ninety words a minute. Miroku and Inuyasha watched the two amazed at how they could talk to quickly and still understand what is being said.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha, "Its been a long time, man. What made ya'll come back?"

Inuyasha wiped his hand over his mouth, detouring his attention away from the babbling females, "a lot of things. It sucked living over there, too much drama and shit."

"I hear that. So you and Rin are here for good? Did the whole family come back too?"

"Yeah we are," Inuyasha said taking as single step back to lean against the flagpole, "and no it's just my father and my mom, Rin and myself."

Miroku set his backpack on the cement, "I see. Sesshoumaru is off at college then?"

The silver hair male flinched at the name of his brother and his eyes discreetly shot to Rin hoping she was not paying them any attention. He let out a sigh of relief realizing that she was too engulf in conversation with Sango to have heard Sesshoumaru's name.

"Naw, he graduated a few months ago, got married and is vice president of my father's company. How have things been at your end?" Inuyasha answered and changed the subject. He hated his brother for what he had done to Rin and talking about him just got him angry all over again. Besides Rin made it very clear that she did not want anybody to know about her and Sesshoumaru because her pride had been taken and her heart destroyed. She wanted no one's sympathy or even to be reminded that he exists. As she put it, it was nobody's business and the past could not be changed. For the first few months, everyone had given her the pity look and Inuyasha knew she had hated every second of it.

"Things on my end? Ah well, same old, same old." Miroku chuckled, "Everyone is still pretty much the same as when you and Rin left except the girls have filled out a lot more…._much_ to my enjoyment."

Inuyasha busted out laughing, "Well I am glad to see you haven't changed a bit!'

"OH! Kagome is going to flip when she sees you two!"

Inuyasha's head immediately snapped towards Sango's voice at the sound of Kagome's name. Miroku's eyebrows rose just a tad as he watched his old friend become engulf in Rin and Sango's conversation.

"Oh, I have missed her so much!" Rin exclaimed, feeling happier around her old friend than she had in a long time. She glanced at Inuyasha and smiled inwardly at the look in his eyes. Before they moved he really liked Kagome but he never made a move to ask her out. "How has she been?"

Sango smiled, "She's been good. Do you remember Kouga?"

Inuyasha snorted.

"How could anyone forget Kouga?" Rin asked, laughing at her best friend's distraught face. Kouga and Inuyasha had been rivals for as long as anyone could remember. They were friends but their pride and insults to each other kept them from ever becoming close friends.

"True," Sango chuckled, "Well Kagome is dating Kouga, has been for a couple of years now."

Inuyasha choked.

Rin's eyes grew wide, catching Miroku slapping Inuyasha hard on the back out of the corner of her eye, "Really?" She had never expected those two to hook up.

"Yep, they are pretty much the class couple."

"Wow…so many things have changed…makes me kind of sad that we missed it all." Rin's eyes fell, her mind drift away from the conversation to think of how things would be different had they not moved.

Sango opened her mouth to respond but the first bell rang catching everyone's attention instead.

"Damn just when I thought I couldn't wait for summer vacation to be over, that damn bell rings indicating another year of pointless ramblings, piles of homework, and mindless hours of droning in class." Miroku mumbled, adjusting his backpack and stepping a few inches away from the group, "Inuyasha, Rin, do ya'll know where you are going?"

"Feh, I'll figure my way around…"

Rin laughed, "yeah, you'll figure your way into cutting class."

Inuyasha gave her a smug smile and stared at her for a moment before chuckling, stepping forward he placed a light kiss to her forehead, "you know me all too well," he whispered before moving back and grabbing his bag off the sidewalk, "I'll catch you later." Inuyasha then walked away with Miroku leaving Sango and Rin standing together among the bustling of students.

Sango stared back and forth between the retreating Inuyasha and the girl standing next to her. Her eyebrows squinted together as she silently questioned the scene that had only transpired moments before. She did not get far into her inquiry before a fact crossed her mind, "Miroku!" she yelled out, purely offended.

Miroku stopped and turned, a very wide grinning spread across his face, "It took you long enough to notice my dear," he called out, running back towards her.

She stood waiting for him to reach her, eyebrows corked and when he did she was not disappointed. Miroku's lips crashed down upon hers as his arms wrapped firmly around her waist pulling her close to him. A full minute passed before he pulled away.

"That's what I thought…" she responded in a smug, breathless voice.

Miroku smiled and kissed the tip of her nose before stepping back and walking towards a rather impatient looking Inuyasha.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha shoved his hands in his pocket as he scanned the passing doors for his third period class. Miroku had told him it was only three doors down from bathrooms. He was now just passing the fourth door and like the other three doors it possessed the wrong room number. He grumbled, digging in his pocket with his right hand and yanked out his crumbled schedule to check the room number again.

"245…" he looked up and traveled down the outside hall to the fifth door. His eye surveyed the green door looking for those classic font numbers. He felt something slam into the front of his body and for a moment it didn't register to him to look down.

"Ow," he heard a female's voice whine.

His amber eyes cascaded down toward the sidewalk only to meet up with the piercing blue orbs of the object that had run into him. Upon the moment of recognition, his throat tightened and his lungs constricted. He found it suddenly hot outside despite the cool sixty-eight degree weather.

"Ka--" he tried but failed as his voice refused to rise from the depths of his dry mouth.

"Inuyasha?" her silkily voice filled his ears like honey.

Inuyasha gave her a small smile and a nodded as he watched her blink unbelievablely a few times. However, before he could extend his hand to help her up, she launched herself off the ground and into his arms.

"Its you…its really really you!" Her hug was so tight, he couldn't help but to return the gesture.

They stood like that for what felt like a full minute, but one second he was enjoying the feel of her embrace; the next he was blinking wildly at her as she extracted herself from him and began ranting about something he could not quite decipher.

"Why didn't you keep in touch? It's been so long! You left and I got maybe one or two emails and then that was it! That was it for FOUR loooong years! Inuyasha you creep! How dare you come back now and try to weasel you way back into my life!"

'_But wasn't she the one that hugged me?_' he thought for a moment, but decided by the look on Kagome's adorably red face that it was best not to argue.

"So your going to just stand there and not speak to me now?" she pouted, crossing her arms over her chest and giving him a sadden look that tugged at his heartstrings.

"Huh? Oh, no. Kagome, I'm sorry. Its just" Inuyasha was at a lost for words. He had no idea what events had caused him to lose contact with his old friends. It _had_ be four long years and now more than ever he wished he had the chance to spend it in the town where he had grown up.

"I was crushed when you left…I wanted to be your…" Kagome said quietly, hiding her eyes beneath her bangs, "oh never mind," her head snapped up, revealing a happy but fake smile, "it was a long time ago and doesn't matter now."

Inuyasha scratched his head before bending down to pick up her books for her. He mentally sighed. He knew when his family moved that Kagome liked him. He felt the same way. But he also knew that having a long distance relationship at such a young age was pretty much pointless so he just let go of his feelings for Kagome and just hoped that she did the same. He finished gathering her stuff and handed it all to her.

"Thank you. So you are back for good?" Kagome asked, with a real smile splattered on her face.

Inuyasha smirked back, "Yup, both Rin and I come back here to graduate."

"RIN! WHERE IS SHE!" Kagome squeaked, causing Inuyasha to wish he had a set of earplugs.

"I unno, somewhere." Inuyasha shrugged.

Kagome giggled, "Ok, well I am sure I will find her sooner or later. Maybe we will have to same lunch together! I am glad you two are back. What are your classes?" She didn't wait for him to answer before she snatched his crumbled schedule from his hands and began to read, "Oh, you have the last two classes of the day with me, Yay!"

Inuyasha couldn't help but grin back, "Yeah and Rin has the same third period as me but I can't seem to find the damn class."

"Yay!" Kagome cheered again, causing Inuyasha to laugh, "Oh and Kouga has fourth period with me. I'm sure he will be thrilled to have his old buddy back to ride his ass in everything. The two of you were hilarious when you got into one of ya'll testosterone battles."

"Feh," Inuyasha responded, crossing his arms and letting Kagome lead them to their class, "I whooped his ass four years ago and I can still do it too."

The pair walked in silence for a moment before Kagome stopped in front of a green door on the opposite side of the hall Inuyasha had been looking for his class. Inuyasha reached out to open the door for her, his eye catching Rin and Sango speed walking their way. He gestured with his free arm to tell the two females to hurry up, especially since the tardy bell was about to ring. Kagome's voice directed his attention back to her and his looked down to meet her eyes.

"Not in everything, Inuyasha…" she said quietly walking through the open door, "I'm with him now."

Inuyasha chuckled to himself while he waited and held the door for Sango and Rin, 'but I'm always up for a challenge!'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rin twisted the dial left on her combination. Behind her the halls echoed with students chatting about their days and gripping about homework on the first day. Her mind was washed with waves of the day's events. She had actually had fun. She had been so caught up in reminiscing, telling stories, and catching up with her old friends that she barely had thought about her personal problems. Lunch had been great, the entire crew was back together again; Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Kouga, Shippo, Inuyasha and her. She actually felt happy, something she didn't think she would ever be able to completely feel again. Her fingers turned the dial right, silently pleased she had unlocked her locker on the first try.

School was over for the day. She planned to meet Inuyasha by his car in five minutes so they could go visit her parents' grave. Then he said he would drop her off at Kagome's house so Kagome, Sango, and her could spend even more time catching up on the last four years. She couldn't wait. Her heart felt so much lighter with her friends and deep down she hoped that her new life in their old town would be the key to healing her broken heart.

A piece of hair swept across her forehead, as Rin opened her locker and deposited the textbooks she did not need for the night. A pure smile graced her lips, it was going to be a good year. She had already been asked out on a date, though she politely declined, giving the fact that she was not ready for that step yet and the boy was only a freshman.

As Rin closed her green locker, she shifted her only remaining book and checked her purse for her cell phone to make sure she had not lost it. A few lockers down, a pair of female voices filtered into Rin's ears. The girls spoke of the new senior causing her to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Have you seen him? Oh my god, is he soooo hot!" the blonde girl giggled out to her friend.

"I know! Tao says that he used to live here and his family is very very rich. Heh, all the better I say!" the other female repsonded.

Rin rolled her eyes, replacing her cell back into her purse and closed the lock of her locker.

"Oh yeah, His family is always in the newspaper, or a magazine or something. The Tama family! Yeah they are extremely rich and powerful. The father owns like four or five very successful companies. Have you ever seen the eldest brother!" the first female yapped out quickly.

Rin took a step back to turn and leave but stopped dead. Her heart clenched and her stomach seemed to fall into a bottomless pit.

"YES! He is like a God. So fucking hot! Too bad though, I read online that he just got married."

"Yeah, he may be hot but apparently he is a jerk. Remember? It was this summer's gossip! Everybody knows that he had been dating this other girl and then just up and got married to someone else." The blonde girl chatted on, flipping her hair.

"God, that must suck. I couldn't imagine my boyfriend ever doing that to me. I wonder who the girl was?"

The sound of something slamming into thin metal drew the two girls' attention to Rin. They stared questionably at the female who had just struck her head into the lockers for a moment and then continued on with their conversation.

"Nobody knows. It was a very well kept family secret. Not even the paparazzi was able to figure out who she was."

The second female shrugged, as the pair walked towards the lower classman parking lot, "Who ever she is, it would suck ass to be her."

Once the two girls were out of hearing range, Rin sighed. She picked her head off the locker and glanced at the dent she had left. Yes she would be able to start new, but to escape the legacy of being dumped by someone as famous and well known as Sesshoumaru would be an never ending battle. The only thing going for her at the moment was the simple fact that nobody knew that she was in fact the woman that Sesshoumaru had cheated on. Rin could only pray that nobody ever found out or else she wind up being the butt end of every joke told by people who did not know her and the poor pitiful girl to those who did know her.

Rin shook her head and walked towards the senior's lot. She was determined for nobody to find out about her and Sesshoumaru. She was determined to start fresh. She was determined to forget everything that had ever existed between them and hopefully one-day find someone new that was worth her time and her love.

"Hey! Rin was it," a very seductive voice called out to her, pulling her back to reality.

She stopped moving and looked around, only to meet eyes with the senior class bad boy. He was only a few feet from her left side and eyeing her from head to toe. She gave him a polite smile and a nod.

He stalked towards her and took her hand in his, "I'm Hiten. And I am pleased to make the acquaintance of such a beautiful woman. May I carry your book for you?"

Rin blushed, _maybe she wouldn't have to look too hard for someone new_.

* * *

Next chapter will skip ahead about a month or two. Homecoming is coming up. Sess makes a trip. Inu/Kag discover some problems yadda yadda…next chapter out when I get the chance. Hopefully maybe in about a month.

Until Next Time…


	3. Time Goes On

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Please forgive any and all grammar or spelling errors!

* * *

Don't forget to review and let me know what ya think!

**Celestial Butterfly  
****Chapter Three: Time goes on**

Rin smiled, leaning back against large tree that resided in the school's courtyard. _Smiled_…she had been doing that a lot lately. In the mist of her darkness that she thought would never fade, she had found a single light that has begun to prevail against the deep depression that claimed her soul. Her eyes found Inuyasha who sat a few feet from her. He was ungracefully chewing on carrot sticks, while his eyes frantically studied the Trigonometry book before him.

They had been home for nearly three months. And she dared to think that maybe there was hope for her. Since she had been with Kagome, Sango, and the others she had been able to block out the pain and the memories left by Sesshoumaru. She was able to look ahead and not dwell on the past or what could have been. She was starting to feel more and more like herself again. It had been easy for the old gang to pick up where they had left off so many years ago. Miroku even mused once that he always felt that his circle of friends had been incomplete ever since Inuyasha and Rin moved away.

Crumbing up a piece of paper, Rin tossed it at her best friend. She inwardly giggled when he didn't flinch, knowing that he was so engrossed in his studying that nothing short of her busting into tears or Kagome showing up would deter him from his mission.

"Hey guys!" a cheery voice broke the silence between the pair.

Rin grinned from ear to ear, _speak of the devil_, "Good Morning, Kagome!"

Inuyasha's head snapped up, his eyes immediately finding Kagome's warm chocolate orbs, "Oi Kagome, did you study for Trig?"

Kagome shook her head, "my class took the test yesterday since we are head of Mr. Tayo's other classes."

"Feh" Inuyasha replied, and went back to studying, mumbling about 'certain' girls that make him stay up all night.

Rin laughed, knowing fully well what Inuyasha meant, her eyes found the blushing Kagome. Every night Inuyasha and Kagome would spend hours on the phone with one another. Talking about 'school' as Inuyasha would so diligently tell her.

_Ha! _Rin mused, _That's why he is rushing to study for Trig…if they were talking about school well then he would be ready, wouldn't he?_

Apparently Kouga hated talking on the phone and so that left many nights for Inuyasha to slowly weasel his way into Kagome's heart. Whether he was doing it consciously or subconsciously, Rin wasn't sure. But either way, Inuyasha and Kagome were getting closer and that meant trouble. Rin knew that Kagome could never hurt Kouga, no matter if she happen to fall in love someone else. And that simple fact worried Rin because her best friend had been hurt greatly once before, and when the time came, she had a bad feeling that he would be hurt again.

She sighed; she was just going to have to put in faith that something would work out with the two. Though so far nothing but late night conversations have happened between them, Rin knew it was only matter of time before temptation and desire got the best of them.

"Inuyasha, don't sweat it. The test wasn't that hard…well maybe a little…errr or a lot" Kagome teased, smiling brightly at the flustered teenage boy as he tossed the book up in the air and fell on to his back.

"I give up…" he moaned.

Rin rolled her eyes, "when do you ever give up? You are one of the most persistent people I know. You'll do fine," she said, standing up and grabbing her purse and notebook. She bent down and picked up his sprawled book and dropped it lightly onto his stomach.

"Omph" he said as if it hurt him, he turned to side holding his stomach, making small whimpering sounds.

"Arh, he is such a wimp," Rin giggled.

"I know, if only Kouga could see him now," Kagome added, moving to stand next to Rin as the two girls broke into laughter when Inuyasha shot up onto his feet, his chest slightly puffed out.

Inuyasha playfully huffed at the pair before bending down to grab his backpack, "Feh, Kouga can't see the blind side of a bat."

Kagome and Rin busted into laughter again while Rin attempted to hand Inuyasha his book as she spoke, "what is that supposed to mean?"

"hmpf…if you don't know then I am not going to tell you," he said, smiling at seeing the two girls giggling. He took the book from his best friend and draped his arm around her shoulder.

Rin and Inuyasha began walking just as the first bell rang. Kagome stood alone for a second, starting at the pair. Her smile faded and something she didn't quite understand stung her heart. The sight before her caused a feeling that was unfamiliar to her. Her eyes fell to the ground, studying a thin blade of grass. Was she…jealous?

She shook her head and the thought from her mind. Ludicrous! She had a boyfriend, so she shouldn't care and besides Rin and Inuyasha were not interested in each other or at least not that she was aware of.

"Hey are you coming?" Rin called from a few feet away, bringing Kagome out of her stupor.

A weighted lifted off her heart when she looked up and saw the way Inuyasha looked back at her, his arm now using Rin's shoulder as an armrest. The look in his eyes stole her breath for a moment. Kouga never looked at her that way, he never caused such feelings to rise in her.

The morning bell rang, sending all students grumbling to their classes. She knew at that moment that she was in trouble. Inuyasha was trouble. And she was in for a long year.

-----------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sat alone on the picnic table where he usually met his friends for lunch. The sky was a brilliant shade of blue and his eyes scanned the endless air above. A few soft, wispy clouds floated across his view. He found himself at a loss. For as long as he could remembered he had liked Kagome. To him she had always been something so beautiful, so special…so perfect. Of course, being the head strong, loud mouth young teenager that he was, he always made it seem as though he only 'put up' with her. He had been, for the lack of a better word, a chicken when it came to Kagome. He was always afraid she would turn him down. He felt…deep down that he was not good enough for the likes of her. Then one day, he had found out about how she really felt for him. But it was too late. He and Rin moved away…

To say that he was crushed would be an understatement. At first he hated everything his new life brought. He hated his new school and the people there. He hated his father for making them move. If it weren't for Rin he probably would have never calmed down and just continued to lash out at everything and everyone.

Eventually he met a girl that made him forget about Kagome for a time.

"Kikyou…" her name fell from his dry lips, his eyes watching the sky, as it became an unfocused blur of pale blue.

A tug pulled hard at his heart. That feeling began to mix with a sense of dread and resentment. She had been his world. For her, he would have gone through the gates of hell. Kikyou was beautiful and mysterious. She was prim and proper. She loved expensive things and loved attention even more. He gave her his heart and she…

Inuyasha's mouth ran dry; Kikyou had betrayed him.

"Earth to dipshit…" a male voice, said loudly, shooting Inuyasha's thoughts back to the present.

"Honestly Kouga," Kagome said interrupting her boyfriend's next insult and lightly elbowing him in the rib.

Inuyasha let his eyes fall to the pair in front at him. He scowled at the dark hair boy who held Kagome around the waist.

"What?" Kouga complained, rubbing his side with his free hand, "We have been standing here for five minutes and he just sat there and stared upward like he belonged in special ed or something. Look! He even has drool running down the side of his face."

"Feh, What's wrong Kouga? Get your dick caught in your zipper again?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Oh brother," and moved out of Kouga's grasp just as he stepped up into Inuyasha's face. She moved to sit at the picnic table just as the boys behind her exploded into a loud, obnoxious argument.

"At it again eh?" Sango asked as she and Miroku arrived at the table, each carrying two boxes of pizzas.

"Yeah," Kagome sighed, plopping her books on the bench next to her, "they are worse than an old married couple."

"Here! Here!" Miroku agreed, setting down the boxes and taking a seat across from Kagome.

Miroku, Sango, and Kagome began eating their lunch and chatting on about their day despite the angry voices that threatened to interrupt the trio's conversation.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth, his eyes narrowed and his mouth opened to spurt out another line of insults at Kouga. However, his attention was immediately directed elsewhere as Rin arrived at the table, with her cell phone against her ear, looking rather angry as she listened to the person on the other line.

"Why you?" Rin hollared, "You…You annoying little man…I don't care! You tell him that he will get those back from her now or I will be back there to take them off her! Those earrings belonged to my grandmother and just because I accidentally left them does not me that _she_ can have them!"

Rin was fuming out the ears. Inuyasha watched her intently, ignoring Kouga's comments behind him. He didn't have to ask to neither whom she was talking too nor what she was talking about. His mom had shown him the magazine cover that featured Sesshoumaru and his new wife. Kagura was wearing Rin's grandmother's earrings that she had left in Sesshoumaru's apartment by accident the day she got all her stuff. His mom had told him that she hoped Rin would never see the picture, expressing concern about how Rin would take it.

"No! Apparently your little brain doesn't comprehend, if I have to come get them, so help me…"

Inuyasha's eyebrow rose. Jaken had always gotten on Rin's nerves and evidently his mother's worries were irrelevant. She was taking it just fine. A smile cracked at the corner of his lips, Old Rin was starting to resurface. The strong and amazing girl that was not afraid to stand up for her self or for others. The Rin that had more spirit than she knew what to do with was finally coming back after having her heart and her dreams shattered. Rin always had bounced back after an obstacle, its just that this one took her a bit longer than normal.

"Go ahead, put him on the phone! Better yet put her on the phone and I'll have this mess cleared up in no time and trust me he won't like what I have to say to her!"

Everyone at and around the picnic table fell silent. Kouga finally gave up tempting Inuyasha back into argument and took a seat next to Kagome. Inuyasha chuckled, a sense of thrill filling in his heart for his best friend.

"That's what I thought…" Rin said with satisfactory smile and slapped her razor shut. Her eyes found Inuyasha's right away. She corked her eyebrow at him as if to say 'what?' when she noticed the look on his face.

"Nothing…just happy that's all," he answered her unspoken question.

She smiled, her face clearly expressing her thoughts, "why?"

He shrugged, "no reason," Inuyasha replied, moving to find a seat at the table.

She shook her head, deciding to drop the matter when she noticed everyone watching her. None of them knew of her relationship with Sesshoumaru and that was the way she wanted it. She smiled meekly at them and decided to sit down at the end of the bench.

Everyone at the table began talking again and Rin let out a sigh of relief. She couldn't quite explain what took hold of her when she saw the magazine cover her friend had been looking at during second period. Seeing Sesshoumaru's wife wearing her grandmother's earrings just…just…infuriated her. Something snapped and the next thing she knew when the bell rang; she was out the door, cell phone in hand, and dialing Sesshoumaru's cell phone. She wasn't all that surprised to be directed not to Sesshoumaru but his annoying assistant, Jaken.

Rin sighed; everything else just escalated from there.

"Rin," Sango prompted, poking her in the shoulder, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, of course," Rin turned on the bench so that she could speak with her friends more efficiently, forgetting her problem for the time. Kagome, Sango, and she hung out nearly every weekend and often after school and where she had mentioned of an ex-boyfriend who left her for someone else, she never told them his name or who he was.

"The ex?" Kagome asked, referring to Rin's phone conversation.

She brushed her fingers through her long thick hair, "Actually no, it was a friend of his who happened to answer his cell phone. Hmph…wonder why" she ended sarcastically.

"What's got you all upset, his new girlfriend wearing your earrings? How did she get them? How did you find out?" Kagome asked, slightly confused at the situation.

"Yes. I left them in his bedroom. And my friend saw her wearing them."

"I see, is he going to get them back?" Sango inquired, stealing a bite from Miroku's remaining slice of pizza.

Giving his girl the playful glare, Miroku answered her question, "Isn't it obvious? Rin is ready to kick some ass if he doesn't!"

"Damn straight!" Inuyasha and Rin agreed simultaneously.

Everyone laughed.

"Still hanging after school right?" Sango questioned, just going ahead taking Miroku's bitten slice for herself and changing the subject.

"Yep" Rin responded as she grabbed her own piece.

"Good because we definitely have to start planning for homecoming! It's only a month away!" Kagome cheerily chimed in.

Rin laughed and Sango rolled her eyes, "Yeah it's a _month_ away, we have plenty of time."

"Oh, Sango! Don't be such a sourpuss…" Kagome pouted throwing a piece of pepperoni towards her friend.

"Sourpuss? Who the hell uses that word?" Sango smiled, glancing at the piece of meat that fell short of her plate.

"Apparently Kagome does…" Miroku replied.

Kagome crossed her arms and pouted which made everyone laugh a little harder. Inuyasha watched her intently. He found her adorable, the way her lips stuck out just a bit as her eyes sparkled with amusement but tried desperately to achieve a pathetic look. Their eyes met for a brief moment and she gave him a small, faint smile. He felt warm shiver run down his spine. He discovered something in that instance…he wanted Kagome to be his. His chance with her had not passed all those years ago. He realized that his chance had yet to arrive.

Golden orbs moved to Kouga, a very large smile spreading across his face. His chance with Kagome hadn't arrived yet but he had rather large obstacle to get past first. But that, he knew, wasn't going to be a problem.

-----------------------------------------------

She stared at the clock hanging above the chalkboard. It felt as if the hands of the clock were never going to move. The teacher continued to speak about some chemical compound, drawing diagrams and meaningless symbols on the board. She tried to concentrate, she really did, but he wasn't going to let her. Even though he wasn't doing anything but sitting on his stool next to her, doodling on their lab table. Why did he have to be her lab partner?

At some point during the first few minutes of class, she had become very aware of exactly how far his body was from hers, how close his arm was to hers, how incredibly hot he looked as he fumbled with his backpack. Just thinking about him gave her soft tingles through her entire body. Every movement he made caused her heart to skip a beat as she secretly hoped it would cause some sort of contact between them.

Kagome smacked her head into her hands and let out a small whimper. _What was wrong with her?_

A prick at her elbow caused her to pick her head up. Looking over she saw a folded piece of paper lying next to her arm. Her eyes glided to Inuyasha before she picked it up and opened it. He was still doing the same thing he had been a moment ago.

She glanced down at the paper, reading the words that were clearly written by Inuyasha…

--_Hey you okay?_

Shaking her head, Kagome scratched down she was fine and passed it back over towards him. However, she froze as his hand dropped his pencil and reached for the note, brushing his fingers over hers. Her breath caught in her throat while she retracted her hand, the feeling of his touch still lingering on her skin.

Her cinnamon eyes stared at her hand for a long time, trying to get a grip on her racing heart. What was he doing to her? What was causing this feeling? She loved Kouga, it was wrong to want someone else. Yeah, so what if she and Inuyasha talked on the phone for hours almost every night. Friends could do that, couldn't they?

The note crossed her vision when it slid on to her formula chart. She quickly opened it, eager to read what he could possibly have written back.

--_U sure? Anywayz, gotta a date for homecoming yet?_

_He can't be serious…_ Looking over at him, she realized by the huge grin on his face he was. Rolling her eyes, she crumbled up the paper and threw it at his head. Not even bothering to answer the question.

In response to her attack, he reached over, gently grabbing her side and squeezed. Kagome squeaked in surprise causing a few of their fellow classmates to glance back at them. Embarrassed by her reaction, she began to giggle and buried her face in her hands in order to muffle her sudden giddiness. Inuyasha joined in her contagious laughter and in turn wiped his hand over his mouth in an attempt to stop his snickering. Waving at those whom stared at them with his other arm.

"Is there something funny, Miss Higurashi, Mr. Tama?"

The entire class now interrupted turned to the two teens. Kagome's face grew bright red while she playfully glared at Inuyasha as if to say, 'see what you did?' Inuyasha on the other hand just smirked back at her before turning his attention to their teacher.

"My apologizes, Mr. Hache. Kagome and I were just testing the chemical imbalance of teenage hormones." He said smugly, watching her out of the corner of his eye.

Kaogme's mouth fell open for a brief moment then she quickly retorted, "I'm afraid Inuyasha has it all wrong, Mr. Hache, we were actually testing the chemical imbalance of his brain."

A couple of students, chuckled while Mr. Hache merely frowned.

"Well since you two wish to disrupt my class over childish antics, then kindly remove yourselves from it." And with that said, he turned back to the chalkboard and began his lecture again.

Groaning and slightly still embarrassed, Kagome gathered her things and jumped off the stool. She headed down the aisle of lab tables, Inuyasha close behind her. Her eyes avoided her peers who were still snickering and whispering about the incident. As she reached the door, turning the knob, she felt Inuyasha's hand softly press against the small of her back while he opened the door with his shoulder so he could easily slide pass her to hold it open for her.

She felt her stomach flutter at his touch but it was quickly gone when he removed his hand. A sigh escaped her lips, "Thank you," she muttered to him and began walking down the empty hall towards her locker. Fourth period was almost over, so she decided to grab her books early and head to the girls' locker room to get ready for cheerleading. Kouga usually walked with her, but he had to leave school after third period for a dentist appointment. Kagome was just glad he didn't witness the events that just ensued.

Inuyasha watched her walk away, wondering if she was upset with him. He was surprised to see her turn, smile at him, then mouth the words 'call me later' before reaching her locker. He nodded an okay and decided to head out to the parking lot. He started walking in the opposite direction of Kagome, out the other end of the hall, unaware of her eyes lingering on his retreating form.

Ahead of him, he spotted Rin exiting the girl's bathroom. Grinning, he jogged up to her and grabbed her by the waist causing her to jump. She turned in his arms, staring up at him with a quizzical but amused expression.

"Just what do you think you are doing?"

Inuyasha chuckled, "giving you a reason to laugh," he responded, pulling her back into the girls' bathroom, sending her giggles echoing through the hall.

Kagome light-hearted giddiness faded at the scene. Rin and he were apparently very close, and she was beginning to wonder just how close they were. Maybe, she was reading into Inuyasha's actions towards her. Maybe he was just being friendly and the person he really wanted was Rin. He was constantly flirting with his best friend, finding some way to make her smile.

She felt like kicking herself. How could she be so stupid, and naïve. Inuyasha was just being friendly. He wouldn't pursue a girl he couldn't have. She was with Kouga and that wasn't going to change anytime soon. Kagome shook her head and closed her locker, deciding to put her notions and strange feelings for Inuyasha out of her mind. It was pointless to harbor feelings for him. It was obvious where his feelings were…with Rin.

Commotion continued down the hall as she walked out into the sunlight. Inuyasha had apparently been caught before he could escape the wrath of the other females in the restroom. Kagome didn't care. She turned the corner, blinded by the brightness of the day. Her heart that had been filled with hope and joy only minutes before now felt oddly empty and sad.

-----------------------------------------------

Dim light barely illuminated the office. Silence lingered over every object. The sky held no stars in the molds of its darkness. The vibrant lights of the surrounding skyscrapers diminished the moon's glow. He sat at his large desk, staring endlessly out the windows that over looked the city. His icy orbs had not moved for their focal point for over an hour. His hand held a small black silk box rolling it over the desktop with his fingers.

The air conditioning unit kicked on causing a soft humming noise to sway through the room. Sesshoumaru remained, unaffected by the noise. His mind sifted through memories, thoughts, decisions, consequences, and _her_…

He had been in the room as Jaken and Rin had it out early that day. He knew she would call, it was only a matter of time until she saw the picture. Jaken had her on the speakerphone, much to his amusement. The fire in her soul had not dwindled. She was strong. He knew she would persevere…he knew she would stand back up, brush of the dirt, and continue on.

His Rin was a survivor…and he would not have it any other way.

He had been unaware that Kagura had found Rin's earrings and that she had worn them that night at the charity ball until Jaken pointed it out to him the other day. He wasn't the least bit surprised by Rin's reaction.

"No! Apparently your little brain doesn't comprehend, if I have to come get them, so help me…" 

Sesshoumaru wanted very much too see what she _would_ do. He found the idea extremely intriguing. But he knew that was not in hers, his, or his wife's best interest. And so he retrieved the earrings from Kagura's jewelry box after dinner, and ordered Jaken to immediately forward them to Rin.

_Rin…_

The barriers he had put up after losing Rin got stronger with every mention of her name, with every thought of her smile, with every fleeting memory. She was the reason his life had meaning and without her…he found it increasingly difficult to do the everyday things he had always done. He withdrew further into himself in an attempt to be the person he was before she found her way into his heart.

Turning his chair forward, he set down the black box and opened the top right drawer of his desk. Inside was a brown leather portfolio, which contained the information that changed his life and _hers.._.forever. He made his decision to marry another based on that information. He made his decision to protect her because that information had the power to destroy her world and everything she loved.

He would have given his entire fortune, all of his companies, and all of his power to protect Rin. However, the person who originally held the information, already possessed a great deal of money and power. This man only wanted Rin and him apart, permanently. It was requested that Sesshoumaru marry another, it did not matter who, under a binding contract to ensure he would not file for divorce after he obtained the portfolio.

Blackmail was not something Sesshoumaru tolerated, however, if he did not agree to the terms presented to him the only woman he ever loved would suffer. Losing him was pale in comparison to what would happen to her if the contents of the portfolio ever got out. He would not have it; he would protect her. And so without a second thought he allowed the blackmail even though it meant sacrificing his heart and her adoration for him.

The conditions were for Sesshoumaru to marry another woman. He chose a friend he met at college. She was completely in love with him and she was the only female he felt he would be able to tolerate after losing Rin. Besides that Kagura was daughter of a equally powerful businessman and so his choice in wife was also a business advantage.

Amber orbs fell to the silk box. It had meant to be Rin's graduation present. But now, it was nothing but a constant remainder of what they would never have. He lifted the lid and studied the exquisite diamond engagement ring. For some reason, he could not bring himself to return it. Instead he decided to lock it up with the brown leather portfolio inside his high security, private volt where it would remain until…

He snapped the box closed…stood, and walked to the window, glaring at the world below.

It was time to completely give up mundane feelings and focus on his life with how it was and how it would remain. His endeavor to forget her had failed, but he would prevail against the emptiness that threatened to consume him. If he was doomed to live the rest of his life incomplete, half of him missing so that she may live in happiness then so be it. His barriers would withstand her legacy.

* * *

Next chapter…

Homecoming and all the fun that accompanies it…as well as a surprise visit from someone and his new wife. wink wink

**Please review!**

Until Next Time…


	4. The Bridge and The Flood

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I also do not own the song Who Knew by Pink.

Please forgive any and all grammar or spelling errors!

* * *

Don't forget to review and let me know what ya think! Also please read short A/N at end of chappy.

**Celestial Butterfly  
Chapter Four: The Bridge and the Flood**

Brilliant colors for bright ambers and gold highlighted the early morning sky. The sun had not even peeked above the horizon and yet Izayoi knew it was going to a long day. She hugged her silk robe to her body and turned away from the window. The room was softly lit and a bit chilly for her tastes.

"Sesshoumaru?" Inutaisho inquired from his place at his desk.

Izayoai slowly walked over to her husband's large oak desk where the latest tabloid rested. Her eyes brushed across the paparazzi photos on the front cover. They were angled just 'right' so that it looked as though Kagura was pregnant. And of course, the bright yellow headliner questioned that very idea.

_Baby on the way?_

Her stepson shifted in his chair tearing her attention from the magazine. Sesshoumaru remained cool as ever, but that was what she had to come to expect from him ever since he was little. His outward perception showed no indication that he cared about the potential problems the article could bring to the family, let alone the pain it would cause a particular female.

"You of all people, father, should know better than believe what those mindless idiot print."

Izayaoi rolled her eyes and returned to the window. It was obvious Sesshoumaru did not understand what Inutaisho was asking…either that or he chose to ignore the implication. The paparazzi were often mindless idiots but their leads did often times have a small hint of truth in them.

"None the less, there is damage control to be done," Inutaisho frowned, standing from his seat, "Starting now…Since your arrival was premature by a day, I must ask you and Kagura to remain out of sight or spend the day off the grounds. I will not have you causing a disruption today."

Sesshoumaru corked an inquisitive eyebrow, "I assure you that any disruption will but no fault of mine."

Inutaisho's face turned a soft shade of red indicating his annoyance at his eldest son. Izayaoi took it as a sign to clarify to Sesshoumaru why it was important for him to be unseen.

"Homecoming is tonight and we currently have a house full of teenagers. Rin has been looking forward to tonight for some time now. What your father is asking is of you, is not to make your presence known until after the kids leave for the dance. I assume you can imagine how her night would be if she knew you and your _wife_ are here at the mansion…"

Something dug into his heart at the mention of Rin's name. Something that annoyed him but at the same time left him feeling more hollow than he had been these past few months. His hard gold orbs bore into his stepmother's eyes. He couldn't deny the small flicker of emotion that came with the thought of seeing her again.

"Very well," he responded quickly, standing to the leave the room quickly. He grinded his teeth, emotions were not a luxury he could afford or allow.

Slamming the door on his way out, Inutaisho and Izayoai could here his heavy footsteps echo through the hall. Izayaoi sighed sadly, taking a seat the chair Sesshoumaru had just been sitting, "I do not know which one is hurting more…her or him."

"Neither do I," Inutaisho replied with a heavy heart.

* * *

Inuyasha walked sleepily into breakfast hall. Nearly the entire room was made of windows rather than walls, allowing the morning sun to illuminate room rather than using synthetic lights. Rubbing his eyes, Inuyasha yawned and scanned the room. He perked awaked at the instance his sights fell on Kagome sitting on a stool at the island counter. She sat in her skimpy pale pink pajama shorts and white tank, eating a collection of fruits and reading a magazine of some sort. As far as he knew, everyone was still asleep so he was slightly surprised to see the object of his heart up so early. 

The gang stayed over at their house the night before so that Saturday could be spent entirely getting ready for the much anticipated homecoming dance that evening. The girls of course, had to visit the hairdresser, the nail salon, the tanning salon but not forgetting to get the facials and the pedicures and everything in between. The guys, on the other hand, planned on spending the sum day playing Halo 2 then getting dressed about ten minutes before leaving for dinner.

He took in the full length of her exposed legs causing a small but sly smile to spread across his lips. Slowly and as quietly as he could, he snuck over to Kagome, stopping directly behind her. He reached out with both hands and gently slipped them around her thin waist. She jumped at the unexpected contact, which in turn resulted in her back being pressed firmly against her apparent attacker.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered in a breathy tone turning her head slightly to the side, "What are you…?"

"shhhhhhh," he huskily whispered after bringing his warm lips against her flushed ear, "something you know we both have been craving." With that said he softly brushed his lips down her neck, his smirk growing with every teasing stroke.

Kagome's heart raced and her body, from head to toe, tingled with an unfamiliar and extremely fierce desire. Her mind told her, no…screamed at her that it was wrong to want Inuyasha as badly as she did. Her brain reminded her of the numerous reasons why she had no right to yearn for his affection. Yet her heart quivered and ached for his touch. Electricity ran rampant through her veins in every spot where his skin touched hers.

Inuyasha was about to continue his ministrations of feathery light touches when his eyes fell on the previous object of Kagome's attention.

All playfulness dissipated as a frown etched its way onto his face. He straightened up as he loosened his hold on Kagome. Turning his head, he looked out one of the bay windows and noticed that the lights of the ice rink were on.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked for the second time within minutes as she spun on the stool to face him.

He took a minute to clear his mind of thoughts that accompanied the article she had been reading, "Is Rin up?"

"Yeah, she was eating breakfast with me then she said she had things to do and left. Why?" Kagome responded obviously confused at his sudden change in mood.

His eyebrows burrowed together, "No reason, um were you talking or anything before she left?"

"I..ah…I mentioned that I guess you might be an uncle soon. But other than that we were just talking about getting ready for homecoming."

"I see," he replied, his mind obviously preoccupied, "well I will catch you later."

And with that he left the room at a hurried pace leaving behind a baffled and terribly disappointed Kagome.

* * *

_You took my hand  
__You showed me how  
__You promised me you'd be around  
__ah huh that's right  
__I took your words  
__And I believed  
__In everything you said to me  
__yeah huh that's right_

The cool hair whipped her dark tresses wildly. The sound of her blades against the ice gave her a small comfort, though she knew not what to think or how to feel. She had not a single tear left to cry; yet her heart desperately wished she did. She closed her eyes while her arms lifted from her body willing her being to just fly away. Away from the pain of losing him…away from the fresh wound of knowing that he was going to be having a family…with someone else.

She was supposed to be the one to have his children.

_If someone said three years from now  
__You'd be long gone  
__I'd stand up and punch them out  
__Coz they're all wrong  
__I know better  
__Coz you said forever  
__And ever  
__Who knew_

Inuyasha walked into the rink, his own heart battling new emotions. The strongest being the failure he felt upon not being able to take Rin's pain away…the failure that he couldn't protect her from further harm from his bastard of a brother.

Taking a seat at the top row of seats, he watched her angelic form spin and twirl. Her face, from what he could see was void of emotion. Not an expression he was used to seeing on her. He could tell that she was skating harder than normal. Her movements were more rapid and precise.

He hurt for her…and wished more than anything…even more than he wished for Kagome…that somehow he could take her pain away, that some how, in some way he could make it all better.

For her, if he could…he would turn back time…

_Remember when we were such fools  
__And so convinced and just too cool  
__oh no no no  
__I wish I could touch you again  
__I wish I could still call you a friend  
__I'd give anything_

Rin continued to push herself as her thoughts became more expressive. Her long dark hair whipped violently behind her. The fresh crisp feel of air on her face helped to cool the warmth of her cheeks. She fought against the ever-rising feeling of pity through at the same time her mind struggled to understand why her heart couldn't completely let go of him. Why did it still hope that she would wake up one day and realize it all was just a nightmare? Why did it still wish that he would come to her and tell her that it was all a mistake…that he really did love her? Why…

"It's over…" she whispered sadly, bowing her head.

_When someone said count your blessings now  
__'Fore they're long gone  
__I guess I just didn't know how  
__I was all wrong  
__But they knew better  
__Still you said forever  
__And ever  
__Who Knew_

She was beautiful…

God, how he missed her…

The music had caught his attention as he walked down towards the beach. His wife had been convinced to leave the manor until late afternoon so he was free to seek solitude. However, as he passed a fairly new build of the estates, the melody coming from inside sparked his curiosity.

Now he found himself only a few feet from the woman that would forever own his heart. The woman who was unlike any other, and the only one he had ever let close to him. He stood in silent awe at her gracefulness and her beauty. Ice-skating had always been one of her favorite pastimes particularly when something was bothering her.

_I'll keep you locked in my head  
__Until we meet again  
__Until we until we meet again  
__And I won't forget you my friend  
__What happened_

Feelings that he had fought to control these past months began to stir deep inside his isolated soul. He did not think it would be this difficult seeing her after all this time. But he did not take into account the fact that the last time his eyes befell his heart was that last morning they spent together just a few days before she found out that he was going to marry Kagura.

He thought that giving up Rin was the hardest thing he had ever done, but watching her now, being so close to her…yet so far was immeasurably more difficult.

_If someone said three years from now  
__You'd be long gone  
__I'd stand up and punch them out  
__Coz they're all wrong and  
__That last kiss I'll cherish  
__Until we meet again  
__And time makes it harder  
__I wish I could remember_

His soul yearned for the 'what if…' it desired the life he would have had with her. His being longed to hold her, to relish in the false fact that she would be his forever. He wonder, though, not for the first time, how he was going to make it. How would he be able to watch her find someone else, move on, and leave him behind? How was he going to be able to live the rest of his life eternally apart from her?

_But I keep you memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darlin' who knew_

He turned, stopping only for a second to take a final glance at her. He had sacrificed both their happiness in order to protect her. The only hope was that she would move on and find happiness again, even though, it would kill the last living part of his heart. He would survive. He too would go on with his life, living in his memories, and remembering a time when she loved him. And as the years pass along, his memories would the only proof that he did once have a beating heart.

_My darlin' my darlin' who knew  
__My darlin' I miss you  
__My darlin' who knew_

Why couldn't her heart just accept that, especially now, when apparently his wife is going to have his child…

The reason was simple…she still loved him. Despite his betrayal and the wounds that accompanied it she could not bring herself to hate him. She couldn't stop loving him even after all that had happened.

'Damn you, Sesshoumaru,' she silently cursed, 'I will get over you…I will figure out some way to stop feeling the way I do about you…somehow'

_Who knew_

Digging her skate into the ice and using the other foot for balance, Rin abruptly stopped, her breaths labored…a strange sense washed over her. It felt as if someone had been watching her.

Footsteps on the stairs, confirmed that fact and she spun just in time to see Inuyasha step onto the ice.

"Good Morning," she offered, half-heartedly, tears brimming in her eyes. Through crystalline eyes, she watched him unsteadily walk closer to her.

Inuyasha offered a small smile, but said nothing. Upon reaching her, he simply took her in his arms and held her shaking form to him. It was then that she finally let all her pain escape, the strength she found in skating slowly dissipated as total realization hit her like a sack of bricks. Kagura was having his baby…

* * *

The day had gotten better. Rin sat on her bed, careful not to wrinkle her dress. She glanced at the picture of Inuyasha and her down on the beach and smiled. As Sango and Kagome bustled around the room, her thoughts slipped to Inuyasha's speech to her that morning. 

"_Rin, don't let yourself backtrack, you are halfway done creating your bridge to get over the river of tears you have cried for him. You can't let this stop you from rising above the pain and getting on with you life. Yes, I know it hurts like hell and go ahead and let a few more tears run, but don't stop building your bridge. You are stronger than you give yourself credit for, and you will overcome this…I have absolutely no doubt about it."_

He was right. His faith in her gave her courage to stand back up and hold her head high. Skating only gave her a temporary escape from her pain, however, she needed to finish reconstructing her heart. While she had been skating she had momentarily found the strength to defy her grief. She let that strength fade too easily. Inuyasha helped her to see that fact. And she decided that she was not going to let that happen again. She would get over Sesshoumaru, no matter how long it took, she was going stop dwelling in the past and that 'what could have been.' She was going to start new…beginning tonight.

Rin's warm brown colored eyes slid off the picture and onto her clock. She sighed. Everyone was ready…well almost.

Rin was ready. The guys were all set, however, killing each other with rocket launchers and needlers, held their attention for the time being. Sango was fussing with her hair for the ninth time within a twenty-minute time span. Kagome on the other hand was near the breech of a panic attack due to the fact that she could not find her other earring.

Rin sighed again with a small smile, stood, and quietly left her bedroom. Her long black dress sparkled as she stepped a few feet down the hall to remind the guys that it was time to be heading out. After doing so, she adjusted the strings of the halter and realigned the ribbon of beads on her dress so that it rested just under her breast.

Heading toward the stairs, she made her way down to the main foyer, her heels clicking gently against the marble along the way. Her hand glided down the railing while her mind contemplated whether she should have worn her black gloves. Deep cinnamon eyes looked up from the gaze at her feet.

She stopped dead, her breath dissipated - taken away by what befell her eyes.

Her heart sank even though it began pounding wildly in her chest. Her fingers griped the railing for support just as her mind searched pointlessly for an anchor to help calm all the emotions that had come rushing into her soul…and her heart.

Then cinnamon met amber and the world froze...

* * *

I don't get to update very often because I lack the time to write. 

I will start working on the next chapter and will post it when I am able to finish it.

It is my hope that this summer I will be able to finish Rivers of the Heart and Celestial Butterfly. This summer will be the first time that I don't have to work or go to school. So other than going to VA for the summer, and spending time with my bf…i will have lots of time to write.

Reviews are always appreciated…

Until Next Time…


End file.
